Crazy
by reaglebeagle
Summary: Slightly AU. Alex is a painter and meets Piper in a bar. Can Piper handle Alex and vice versa? Not my characters. Just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

Piper stared at herself in the full length mirror. She twirled as she scanned the dress she decided to wear. Once satisfied with her appearance, she walked over to her dresser and opened a jewelry box. Taking out a pair of earrings, she turned to Polly and asked, "Are you sure about this"?

Polly rolled her eyes as she slipped on her heels, "Pipes, for the millionth time, yes! This is a good thing."

"But we haven't even heard the official word yet. Shouldn't we celebrate then?"

"No way! We're definitely in. They loved us! And they loved 'Poppy' so we are celebrating tonight."

"I just don't want us to get our hopes up. This has happened before, remember?"

Polly stood up and walked over to Piper, "That was different. We were brand new and entirely too green for the business world. We're older and wiser now."

Piper laughed as she slipped on her jacket, "It's only been four years, Polly. How much older and wiser can we be?"

Polly put her hands on her best friends shoulders forcing her to look at her, "Listen, I know you're still stressed and worried but trust me, the meeting went well and we're going to have fun tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Piper said through a sigh.

The two women walked out of Piper's bedroom and headed toward the front door. Each grabbed their purses and made sure they had what they needed. They walked out of the apartment and out into the crisp cool New York air.

As they walked down the street toward the 6th train, Polly looked over at Piper and asked, "So, is Nicky coming tonight? I want to know how things are going between her and Lorna since they moved in together."

Piper nodded her head and smiled, "She said she was coming and Lorna too. And I'm sure we'll hear all about their new living arrangements."

They descended the stairs and got on the subway.

The bar was a little crowded and there was a line out front but, thankfully, Nicky had connections.

"Yo, Chapman! Polly!" Nicky yelled while waving her hand as she stood in front of the door. Piper and Polly walked up and smiled at her. Nicky looked at the bouncer and nodded toward the women, "They're with me."

He nodded in understanding and stepped aside letting them all in.

"So, where's Lorna?" Piper asked as they followed Nicky through the bar.

"Bathroom. Apparently, she feels the need to 'freshen up' every twenty minutes."

Piper and Polly exchanged a knowing look and chuckled to each other.

Nicky finally walked them to a small booth in the back corner of the bar, "This is us. You can put your coats on the chair over there. No one will fuck with 'em."

"Sometimes I wonder if you grew up in the mob or something." Said Piper as she took off her jacket and put it on the chair.

"I'll never confirm nor deny that, blondie." A man walked over carrying several empty champagne glasses and a bucket with a bottle of the bar's finest. Nicky winked at him and passed around the glasses as Lorna walked over. They filled the glasses and Nicky toasted, "So, here's to your fuckin' awesome business deal-"

"Not yet." Piper quickly said.

"Fine…your almost fuckin' awesome business deal and to Lorna and I's new chapter of our epic romance."

The women laughed as they clinked their glasses and took a drink.

About two hours later, they were all sitting and talking about 'Poppy' and just how annoying Lorna's beauty regime can be. They had finished off the bottle of champagne and were drinking their own drinks respectively.

Nicky had her arm around Lorna's shoulders when she noticed a tall dark haired woman walk into the bar. She watched as she moved through the crowd smiling and laughing at the people with her.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Lorna asked as she looked over at what Nicky was staring at. "Are you serious, Nichols? We've been living together for three weeks and you're already comfortable enough to check out another girl in front of me!"

Nicky looked at Lorna and shook her head, "I was not checking her out."

"Yeah, right."

"I wasn't! Do you even know who that is?" She asked as she looked back at the dark haired woman.

All of the women looked over at this mysterious woman as she laughed with her friends.

Piper leaned forward toward Nicky, "Who is that, Nicky?"

"Alex fucking Vause."

"Who?" Asked Polly quite loudly.

"Don't you tell me you've never heard of her. How the hell can you live in Manhattan and not heard of Alex fucking Vause?"

"Is her middle name really 'fucking'?" Asked Lorna as she looked at Nicky.

Nicky rolled her eyes, "No but it should be."

"Okay, who the hell is she?" Piper asked again as she stared at Alex.

"Only one of the best painters in all of NYC. Rolling Stone magazine just named her 'an artist to watch' and she's already established a nice fan base. Word is that Moby and David Bowie are both huge fans of her work." Nicky took a swig of her whisky, "She's fucking incredible."

"Have you seen her stuff?" Piper asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Only in print but never up close. I'd love to go to her studio or one of her showings but they're exclusive as fuck. Only the best of the best get to see her work. She's like a rockstar in the art world." Nicky sighed and shook her head, "Plus, she's a total lesbian so I know her and I would make great friends."

Lorna jabbed Nicky in the ribs with her elbow, "Try it and I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Relax, babe. I have no intention of cheating on your fine ass. I'm just saying that this world needs a tall hot lesbian artist."

Piper took a sip of her tropical drink as she continued to look at Alex. She stared at her as she talked animatedly with her friends. She watched as Alex adjusted the black rimmed glasses on her nose and licked her lips before taking a drink of her beer.

Piper had to admit, Alex was definitely attractive.

She looked over at Nicky, "Who don't you go say 'hello'?"

Nicky's eyebrows shot up as she looked on at Piper, "Are you fucking crazy!? I can't just go up to her and say something. She isn't the kind of person you walk up to and start a conversation with."

"Why not?" Asked Piper. "She seems harmless."

"Listen, Chapman, Alex Vause is too cool for normal people. You don't tell her you're a fan but rather just admire her work from a distance."

Piper looked between Nicky and Alex and smiled, "Well, if you won't say something then I will."

"Don't you dare!" Polly shouted as Piper stood up.

"What's the big deal? She's just an artist."

"Are you trying to get yourself thrown out of here?" Nicky grabbed Piper's hand, "Just sit the fuck down, Piper. Don't be stupid."

"Nicky, I've known you for a very long time now and I've never seen you so nervous to talk to a woman. Alex fucking Vause deserves to know how much you like her work."

Piper took a gulp of her drink and walked away before her friends could say anything more.

She wiped her hands on her dress as she walked through the crowd and over to Alex. She took in a breath and tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? Alex Vause?"

Alex turned around and stared at the slender adorable blonde in front of her. Her green eyes scanned her up and down before cocking an eye brow and looking at her face. "Yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Piper licked her lips and smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that my friend, Nicky, is a huge fan of yours and would love to see one of your showings sometime."

Piper pointed to Nicky who was waving her hand like a maniac behind Lorna.

Alex smirked at her and waved slightly. She turned her attention back to Piper, "So, you're friend is the only fan of mine?"

"Oh, yeah. She really likes you! I mean…she likes your work." Piper gulped as she fought of the blush on her cheeks.

"Tell her I said 'thanks'."

"I will." Piper turned to walk away until Alex caught her arm.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" Asked Piper as she looked at Alex.

"What about you?"

"What about me, what?"

Alex smiled and put her glasses on top of her head, "Are you a fan of my work?"

"Oh!" Piper licked her lips and chuckled nervously as she looked down at her hands, "I'm a huge fan. You're definitely a painter I like."

"Yeah?" Alex crossed her arms causing her cleavage to perk up, "What's your favorite painting?"

Piper glanced quickly at Alex's ample cleavage before turning her attention to the bartender, "Um, I liked that…um…painting with the…uh…you know…that painting with those green colors…and…blues…"

Alex laughed loudly, "You have no fucking clue what my work looks like, do you?"

Piper looked down at her feet as her face turned red.

"And I bet you had no idea who I was until your friend told you, am I right?"

Piper licked her dry lips and looked up at Alex, "I'm sorry. I'm not that into art and stuff."

"Art and stuff? You make it sound like arts and crafts for pre-schoolers." Alex enjoyed watching Piper squirm a little. "So, if you didn't know who I was then why did you come over here? Why didn't your friend come over to me?"

"Well, she's a little nervous to meet you. Thinks that you're too cool for regular people."

"Really? And what do _you_ think about me?"

"You seem harmless."

Alex smirked again at this, "Harmless. I've heard a lot of things said about me but 'harmless' has never been one of them, kid."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Piper looked back at her friends who were staring at the conversation going on between her and Alex. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you Nicky is a fan and I've done that so I'm gonna go. Okay, bye."

Piper walked away with her head down. Alex bit her bottom lip as she watched the cute blonde walk back to her friends. She turned her attention onto her beer and walked away from the bar.

Piper quickly slid into her seat and put her head into her hands, "Oh, my god."

Nicky leaned over the table and slapped Piper's arm, "The fuck, Chapman! What was that all about?"

"Yeah, I thought you were just going to tell her about Nicky's fascination." Polly looked down at her friend who now had her head resting on her arms on the table. "That looked like more than just giving her a compliment."

Piper's head snapped up as she looked at the women staring at her, "I did tell her about Nicky. She said 'thanks' by the way."

Nicky smiled wildly.

Polly continued to stare at her friend, "Then why are you acting weird?"

"Because I completely embarrassed myself. I don't know who the fuck she is and she totally caught me on it!"

"She's Alex fucking Vause!" Nicky whispered loudly.

"I know that, Nicky! But I've never seen her work and I think I insulted her…_twice_." Piper took a large gulp of her drink. "I shouldn't have gone over to her."

"I told you, Chapman. You admire Alex from a distance. Not up close."

Piper nodded her head as she thought about Nicky's words. Although, seeing Alex up close was not bad at all. She could completely understand why every lesbian wanted to date her.

She downed the rest of her drink, "I need another drink!"

A few drinks later, the women were on the dance floor shaking it and jumping around like no one was watching. The floor was crowded with people making everyone hot and sweaty. Bodies pressed against bodies as hands touched everything.

Piper was feeling a little dizzy and wasn't a fan of the guy pressing against her back. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as his hips moved with hers. She grabbed his arm and threw it off her as she wobbled off the dance floor.

"Pipes, where are you going?" Polly asked as she walked off.

"Air! I need air!" Piper pushed the front door open and breathed deep as she walked over to a parking meter and leaned against it.

She could feel the cool air take over her and calm her down. Taking in a few breaths, she didn't notice anyone behind her eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Alex was taking another drag of her cigarette as she stared at Piper's ass bent over the parking meter. She could see the sweat forming on the blonde's skin and she suddenly felt very thirsty.

"Looks like someone doesn't handle alcohol well." She said as she continued to stare at Piper's backside.

Piper whipped around and locked eyes on Alex. She didn't notice her all black attire before or the blue tips on the ends of her long black hair. Suddenly, everything about Alex was illuminated under the street light.

Alex tossed her cigarette butt down and rubbed it out with her black Dr. Martin boot. She slid her hands into the front of her skin tight jeans and took a step toward Piper.

"You know, I just realized something."

Piper swallowed as she watched Alex walk toward her, "What's that?"

"I don't know your name."

Piper exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled, "Piper."

"As in 'pay the…'?"

"Yes, as in 'pay the Piper'."

Alex smirked, "Do you have a last name, Piper?"

"Chapman."

"Piper Chapman." Alex liked the sound of that name and the way it rolled off her tongue. "What exactly brought you to this shithole, tonight?"

"What makes you think I don't come here all the time?"

"By the dress you're wearing. It's too…"

Piper looked down at her dress and back at Alex, "Too what?"

"Conventional. And this shithole isn't conventional."

"Well, if you must know, my friends and I are celebrating."

Alex lifted her eyebrows, "Celebrating what?"

"I had a very big business deal today and it might go through."

Alex now furrowed her brows, "So you're celebrating a possible business deal. What happens if the deal fails?"

"It won't."

"Because if it fails then all you did tonight was embarrass yourself in front of a stranger, get drunk and dance with a bunch of gross guys wanting to fuck you."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Alex, "I didn't embarrass myself and I'm not drunk! Plus, those gross guys aren't going to fuck me because I already have someone who fucks me."

Alex laughed, "You should put that last part on a t-shirt, kid."

"I am not a kid! I'm 28! 28 isn't a kid."

"Says the girl leaning against a parking meter trying to catch her breath."

Piper put her hands on her hips, "You know I take back what I said earlier. I don't think you're harmless. I think Nicky is right. I should just admire you from a distance."

"Admire me from a distance?"

"Yep. You _are_ too cool for normal people."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why are you still here talking to me?"

Piper huffed and looked at Alex dead in the eyes, "I'd say it was nice to meet you, Alex Vause, but I'd be completely full of shit."

She stormed away as Alex called out, "Have a goodnight, Piper Chapman!"

Thanks for all the favs/follows and reviews guys! I'm glad people are liking it!

I'll post a longer chapter this week but I just wanted to get past the introductions first.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks for all the love guys! I'm so happy a lot of you are enjoying this. Here's a longer chapter and I'm too tired and lazy to proof read so sorry about any mistakes.

I won't be able to update until sometime next week but hopefully this chapter can tie you over until then.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Piper sat at the small dining room table pushing her pasta around with her fork. She had a blank expression on her face as she did so. She was supposed to be on a date listening to her boyfriend, Larry, talk about his work and laugh at his stupid jokes but she just wasn't feeling up to it today. Her mind had been swirling around the last couple days because of work and it was really starting to stress her out and bum her out. She still hadn't heard anything from her possible business deal.

Larry swallowed his glass of Merlot and looked at her, "Something wrong with the pasta?"

Piper's head shot up. She looked at her plate and back at him shaking her head with a small smile, "No. No, sweetie, nothing is wrong. It's delicious."

"You've barely touched it. I can make you something else if you'd like?"

"No, Larry, you don't need to do that. I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling very hungry tonight."

Larry was a nice simple man but was also quite boring. Of course he would make Piper another meal just to please her. She thought she found that endearing at first but after nearly three months, it was starting to get on her nerves.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "Are you thinking about work?"

She nodded her head.

"Pipes, I know you're stressed out but you don't have anything to worry about. I just know they'll want 'Poppy' in their stores. You just need to have a little more faith."

"I'm running out of faith, Larry."

He sighed and squeezed her hand, "Everything will be okay."

She pursed her lips and nodded again. She leaned back in her chair as he let go of her hand and allowed her eyes to glance around his brownstone. It was a two bedroom with a modestly sized kitchen and living area. The décor was definitely his mother's doing with all the brown leather furniture and olive green walls. His mother thought it was manly, Piper thought it looked like fishing cabin.

She couldn't believe she would be moving in with him in a few weeks. She definitely knew that the olive green walls had to go. Maybe a warm yellow color or even a tranquil blue?

"You okay? You're zoning out on me again."

Piper looked over at him and smiled, "Sorry. I was just thinking about what color to paint the walls once I move in."

"You don't like the olive green?"

"Not really."

He looked at the wall, "Huh. And I thought it looked so rugged. Well, you can paint it whatever color you want."

He stood up from the table and grabbed their plates, "I still can't believe you'll be living with me soon. I can't believe you're going to make that commute every day."

"Yeah, Park Slope to Midtown will be terrible."

"Maybe you can buy one of those kindles so you can read on the train. I see commuters do it all the time."

"That sounds like a good idea." She said as she grabbed her glass of wine and walked into the living room.

He followed her and sat down next to her on the couch, "So, how did your girls night out go? Are Nicky and Lorna adjusting to living together?"

"How did you know I had a girls night out?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Polly told me she was taking you out to celebrate. She called to ask me if it was alright."

"Alright, for what?"

"Alright if you went out. She just wanted to make sure I didn't have anything planned for us that night." He took a sip of his wine and smiled at her, "Did you have fun?"

She allowed a smile to cross her face as she nodded, "I did. Nicky and Lorna are adjusting just fine."

"Polly said you guys met some famous artist or something?"

Piper's smile turned into a smirk as she thought about Alex. Thought about how sexy she looked in her black attire. Thought about how confident she was. Thought about how irritating she was.

Piper's smirked faded, "I wouldn't call her 'famous'."

"But she's well known, right? What's her name?"

"Alex Vause. Nicky is a fan of hers. She's supposed to be an amazing painter, I guess."

Sensing that Larry wanted to continue talking about Alex, Piper stood up and placed her glass on the table.

"I need to pee."

He watched her walk out of the room as he pulled out his phone to google 'Alex Vause'.

* * *

Nicky pushed her wild mane back from her face as she paid the last bill. She leaned back in her chair and let out a satisfying sigh. She was thankful her restaurant was still going strong after two years. Most small businesses fail in the first five years but not 'The Dirty Slut'. She thought for sure that the name alone would put her out of business but people seem to really love it.

She walked out of her office and behind the bar to pour herself a drink just as the mailman was walking in. He handed her the mail and rolled his eyes as she gave him some outgoing mail. He shook his head and walked away.

"Yeah, you think I want to hand that shit to you every week?" She said to him as he walked away. "Fucking bills."

She began to rummage through her mail and noticed an envelope she's never seen before. She opened it and read the contents:

_ALEX VAUSE: THE BITCH WILL SEE YOU NOW._

_Gallery showing: September 20__th__ 8pm_

_Parasite Studios 2584 Houston Street_

_Bring as many guests as you want. But if you don't show, then go to hell!_

_-AV_

Nicky couldn't believe what she was reading. Alex fucking Vause invited her to one of her showings! She had no idea how she found out where Nicky worked and she didn't give a shit either.

She looked at the calendar behind the bar and noticed the 20th was in six days. She smiled wildly to herself as she ran into her office and picked up her phone.

Piper was sitting behind the desk in her office typing away on her computer when her phone rang.

"Piper Chapman."

"Have I told you lately how much I fucking love you!?" Screamed Nicky on the other line.

Piper laughed, "Not lately but I always love hearing it."

"Well, I fucking do! I love you Piper Chapman!"

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking, Nicky?"

"I'm not drunk, asshole." Nicky paused and took in a breath, "Guess what I just got in the mail."

"A new subscription to 'Playboy'?"

"Ha! I wish. But no. It's actually an invitation to an art showing this Saturday night in Soho."

Piper took a sip of her coffee, "Okay. And?"

"And! Are you kidding me? Do you even know who's showing it is?"

"Um, no."

"Three words: Alex fucking Vause."

Piper knew who's showing it was before Nicky said her name. She took a long pause as she stopped typing and stared out the window of her 25th story office.

"Hello? Chapmen, you still there?"

Piper shook her head and smiled, "Yeah, I'm still here."

"I can't fucking believe it! That little embarrassing moment of yours must've really made an impression on her."

"Doubtful. She only invited you."

"Me and whoever the fuck I want. That's why I'm calling. I don't give a shit about whatever adorable trendy café Larry is taking you to Saturday night because you're coming to the showing."

"It really says to bring whoever the fuck you want?"

"Yep. Lorna is going to be so excited I know it! She's always talking about how we should be more cultured and shit."

"What time is it?"

"8pm in Soho. I can text you the address later." Nicky smiled into the phone, "So are you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Fuckin' right, Chapman!"

* * *

Piper, Larry and Polly climbed out of the cab and walked into the art gallery. There were already several people there laughing and talking about Alex's work as they made their way inside. They spotted the bar and walked over to it grabbing some drinks and turning back to the crowd.

Nicky and Lorna came over to them.

"Yo, bitches!" Yelled Nicky as she walked up to Piper and Polly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Piper rolled her eyes as she hugged her friend, "How long have you guys been here?"

"Just a few minutes. Haven't spotted Alex yet and apparently the front room of the gallery isn't her work. It's random paintings from other artists."

Lorna nodded her head and pointed up, "Alex's showing is upstairs."

"Have you seen any of it, yet?" Asked Polly while sipping her drink.

"Nope. We were waiting for you." Nicky suddenly noticed Larry behind Piper, "Oh, what's up Larry? I didn't know you were coming."

He smiled as he sipped his beer, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss an art showing. I've never been to one before. This is actually kind of exciting."

Nicky chuckled under her breath and caught a stare from Piper who was narrowing her eyes at her. She threw her arm around Lorna, "Well, shall we?"

They all followed Nicky up the stairs to Alex's showing.

It was crowded to say the least. Clearly, Alex was a hot commodity. Everyone who was of any kind of importance in the art world was there gawking at her paintings and admiring her work.

They group moved further into the room and began to look over the gigantic canvases along the walls. Piper had to admit, Alex was a lot better than she thought. Each painting was a very vibrant abstract. Some had different shapes and random drawings throughout. She could see why so many people admired her. She could also see why Nicky was a fan.

Nicky was staring with her mouth open at one of the paintings on the other side of the room. She had her arm around Lorna as she gawked at the work before her.

"It's fucking fantastic, Lorna."

Lorna nodded her head, "It sure is. I love how colorful it is. A woman who isn't afraid of color is only the best kind of woman."

"Jesus, fuck. Thank you!" Alex caught the tail end of Lorna's compliment as she walked up to them.

Nicky turned around and smiled at her, "Holy shit."

"My name is actually Alex Vause but some girls have called me 'holy shit' before. Just in a more intimate setting."

Lorna laughed and extended her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Lorna Morello."

Alex shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

Nicky licked her dry lips, "Thanks for inviting us. I'm not sure what I did to deserve such an invite but…"

"Don't worry about it. Piper said you were a fan and she was right given by the way you were drooling over that piece."

Nicky looked at the painting, "It's fucking incredible."

"Yes, you're very talented." Said Lorna as she too looked at the painting.

"I try." Alex smiled as she put her glasses atop her head. "If you like this one, then there's a few other paintings around the color that are just as colorful if you want to check 'em out."

"Hell yeah!" Yelled Nicky.

Alex laughed as she walked Nicky and Lorna into the next room.

On the other side of the room, Piper stood staring at a very large painting. She loved the large brushstrokes and how they moved across the canvas. She also enjoyed the color choice. Each brushstroke looked very intricate as if it was done using a different kind of paintbrush she had never seen before.

As she sipped her drink, a very large woman walked up behind her.

"That's one of my favorites."

Piper jumped a little and looked at the stranger next to her, "Oh, you scared me."

The woman laughed, "Sorry. I just couldn't help but notice you've been staring at this piece for awhile now."

The woman reached her hand out, "The name's Big Boo."

Piper shook her hand, "Piper."

"So, Piper, are you a collector?"

"Oh, no. I'm just here as a guest."

"Huh." Big Book looked at the painting, "Not me. I'm here shopping."

"You're a collector?"

"Something like that. I own my own gallery over in Hell's Kitchen. Alex is one of my favorite artists but her shit is hard to come by. Everyone and their fucking mother wants her stuff."

"Well, I can definitely see why. She's a very gifted artist."

Big Boo looked at Piper and put her hand on her shoulder, "You know, if you like art then you should stop by my gallery sometime. I can even give you a private tour."

Before Piper could protest, a deep throaty yet sexy voice spoke up behind her.

"Fuck off, Boo."

Piper turned her head to see Alex glaring at Boo. She couldn't help but take in her appearance. Alex was wearing tight black leather pants with a loose fitting white tank top that had a skull on the front of it. Her hair was pulled back halfway and curled at the ends and her make up was definitely on point.

Suddenly, Piper felt very boring in her chic form fitting canary yellow dress.

Big Boo took her hand off of Piper's shoulder and stepped away. Piper let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at Alex.

Alex stared into her blue eyes, "I'd avoid her if I were you."

"She seems to be a big fan of yours."

"I know she is but I just mean that she's a hardcore lesbian and won't stop at anything to get what she wants." Alex let her eyes travel down Piper's body. "And she looked like she wanted you. But of course, I can't blame her in that dress."

Piper gulped as she looked down at her attire. She didn't say anything as her entire body felt like it was on fire under Alex's eyes.

Alex noticed Piper's bashfulness and smirked, "So, I take it you're here with Nicky and Lorna?"

"Yeah. That was really nice of you to invite her, by the way."

Alex shrugged, "No big deal. I like them. Nicky's a cool chick."

"That she is." Piper shuffled her feet a little as she looked around the room. "You're very popular tonight and I can see why. You're, uh, paintings are exquisite."

"Exquisite?" Alex laughed as she looked at her work, "That's a fancy word to use at an art showing."

"Would you rather I'd said that they were shit?"

"Yes, actually. The only people who say 'exquisite' are yuppie brats with an expensive college degree."

"Then I said the word right."

Alex cocked an eyebrow as she looked over at Piper, "No fucking way."

"Way." Piper smiled as she said, "My parents are WASPs and I have a degree from Smith."

"Jesus, kid. And here I thought we could be friends."

"Don't call me 'kid' and I'd never be friends with you."

"Is that so? You seem like you're becoming a huge fan of mine." Alex winked at her.

Piper clenched her jaw and exhaled at Alex's wink, "I'll admit I'm a fan of your work. _Not_ of you."

Alex opened her mouth to say something until she saw an arm wrap around Piper's waist from behind. She watched a curly haired man-boy kiss her cheek as Piper smiled into the kiss.

Larry looked at Alex, "Am I interrupting?"

Piper shook her head and took note of Alex's disgust, "Nope. We were just talking. Sweetie, this is Alex Vause…the artist. Alex this is my boyfriend, Larry."

"Oh, wow! Alex! It's so nice to meet you." Larry let go of Piper and extended his hand toward Alex.

Alex looked down at his sweaty palm and lightly shook it, "So you're the someone who fucks Piper."

Larry furrowed her brows, "Excuse me?"

Piper's eyes widened as she remembered what she said to Alex several nights ago on the street.

Alex smirked and shook her head, "Nevermind. It's nice to meet you, Gary was it?"

"Larry actually. Larry Bloom." He put his hand on the small of Piper's back and nodded toward the paintings, "I like your stuff. I mean, I'm super dumb when it comes to art but you're stuff is really good."

"Well, that's the theme for tonight: Alex's really good stuff."

Piper rolled her eyes and glared at Alex, "Larry, was saying how much he enjoys the painting over by the elevator. He said he found it to be magnificent."

Larry smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah! I do like that one. It's so…soothing."

"Jesus, fuck." Muttered Alex under her breath. She took in a breath and smiled at the couple, "I'm glad you like my exquisite magnificent stuff."

Larry took a sip of his beer, "If you don't mind me saying, Alex, I'm actually surprised you're an artist."

Alex furrowed her brows, "And why is that, Larr-y."

Piper clenched her jaw again and narrowed her eyes at Alex with the way she said Larry's name.

Larry shook off her pronunciation and smiled, "I just always thought artists were short and un-attractive. You're extremely tall and quite beautiful, if you don't mind me saying so."

"You think so? I mean, I know I'm tall but extremely beautiful?" Alex looked at Piper and asked, "What about you, Piper? Do you think I'm extremely beautiful?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I think you are attractive but your personality takes away from that."

Alex chuckled. She crossed her arms over her chest exposing the tattoo Piper hadn't noticed yet, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Larry smiled at Piper, "Almost three months."

"Whoa! Three months."

Piper looked at Alex's eyes trying to ignore the strong tattooed porcelain arms across Alex's chest, "We're actually moving in together soon."

"Yep. Piper Chapman will now be a Park Slope resident."

Alex bit her bottom lip trying to hold in her laughter, "Park Slope seems like the perfect neighborhood for an adorable couple like you two."

Larry smiled at Alex, "I think so, too."

Just then, a very attractive woman walked up to Alex and whispered in her ear. Piper couldn't help but suddenly hate the gorgeous red head pressing her supple lips to Alex's ear. She wondered what she was saying that was making the black haired painter smile like that.

When the woman walked away, Alex looked at Piper and Larry and smiled, "Well, it was nice to meet you Larry and Piper…" She stared intensely into the blonde's blue eyes, "It was really great seeing you again."

Piper smiled at her as she felt her cheeks flush.

Alex turned to walk away but looked at Larry and quickly whispered, "By the way, I really love your sweater. Is it from the Gap?"

Larry looked down at his navy blue sweater and nodded, "Banana Republic actually."

Alex snapped her fingers, "Even better!"

Piper leaned over to Alex and locked eyes with her, "Don't you have other guests to bother?"

Alex winked at her quickly and waved goodbye.

As she walked away, Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Larry who was very much confused about Alex's sweater comment.

He looked at Piper and softly asked, "What's wrong with my sweater?"

She put her hand on his arm and said, "Nothing, sweetie. Your sweater is just fine. Come on, let's find the rest of the gang."

Piper grabbed his arm and walked away from the painting she was very much a fan of.

* * *

What do ya think? Leave me a comment if ya like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought to update but here's the next chapter for ya! And I'll update again soon. Thanks for all the love and reviews and follows, too! I'm really glad you're liking this.

Anyway...happy reading!

* * *

"So how does it feel?" Polly asked as she sat on the couch and looked around Piper's brownstone.

Piper and Larry had been officially living together for 3 weeks and now that everything was finally unpacked and all of the boxes were gone, she could really take it all in. It was, however, the first time in her life she had lived with someone besides her parents or Polly and she was finally taking the time to adjust to it.

Piper took in a deep breath as she looked around her new abode, "It feels…different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Just different. I mean, it's only been a few weeks so it's just a little weird."

Polly cocked her head to the side, "How has Larry been about it?"

"He loves it!" Piper smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I love it too but it's just…"

"I get it. When I first moved in with Pete I didn't think we'd last long because I really liked having my own space and my own stuff."

Piper nodded her head in understanding.

Polly smiled as she looked down at the tea in her hands, "But now…I can't imagine not coming home to him every day and don't worry, Pipes, one day you'll get there too. It's going to be strange at first but you love Larry and he loves you…that's all that matters."

Piper let out a sigh as she stared out the window, "You're right, Poll. It'll just take some time, I guess."

XXX

A couple days later, Piper found herself walking around the Lower East Side. She came down here for business to try and sell some soap to a few small boutiques around the area. She rarely came to that side of the island but was finding how much she liked the neighborhood. She ducked into a little café to get a quick bite to eat and relax before heading home for the day.

As she sat in the corner eating her scone and sipping her latte, she felt someone staring at her. Before she could look around to see who it was, a low sexy voice spoke up.

"You lost?"

Piper could recognize that voice anywhere. She rolled her eyes a bit and smiled up at Alex who was standing a few feet from her table, "Do I look lost?"

Alex smirked, "What in the hell are you doing in this part of town? Isn't it a little too dangerous for you?"

"Dangerous? This isn't West Side Story."

"I just meant LES isn't vanilla enough for you." Alex looked down at what Piper was eating. "Although, maybe it is with that cranberry scone and latte."

"What do you want, Alex?"

"Well, I saw you and thought I'd come over here and say 'hi'. So…'hi'!"

"Hello. Now go away." Piper looked back down at her phone trying to ignore the tall woman standing before her.

Alex let out a breath and sat down across from Piper, "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, okay?" She stared at Piper trying to get the younger woman to look at her, "Okay?"

Piper looked up from her phone and nodded, "Okay."

"So…did you have a work thing down here or something? I mean, given by the way you're dressed."

"Yeah, actually I was talking to a few boutiques trying to get them to sell my product."

"The soap thing, right?"

Piper furrowed her brows. She didn't remember telling Alex about her business.

Alex smirked at Piper's confusion and held up her hand, "Nicky told me about it."

"Nicky? _My_ Nicky?"

"Well, I wasn't aware that she's_ yours_ but…yeah. _Your_ Nicky."

"Since when are you two bff's?"

"Bff's? What is this 8th grade?" Alex shook her head and smiled. "We talked at my showing and hit it off. Lorna too. They're cool chicks and Nicky and I actually have a lot in common."

Piper leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "So you guys just get together and talk about me? That's fucking great."

Alex chuckled, "Don't get cocky, Piper. I asked Nicky if you two worked together and that's when she told me about the soap. Haven't talked about you since."

Piper uncrossed her arms and took a sip of her latte. She was avoiding Alex's eyes as best as she could and just trying to ignore the woman.

"Do you not want me talking to Nicky?" Alex asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Piper shrugged, "Talk to whoever the fuck you want. I don't care."

"Right."

An awkward silence fell over the table as Piper continued to look everywhere but at Alex and Alex continued to stare at Piper. She had to admit, she was enjoying seeing the blonde look uncomfortable.

Just then, an attractive red head walked into the café. She spotted Alex and quickly walked up behind her.

Piper's eyes couldn't help but look at their new guest. She watched as her hands gripped Alex's shoulders from behind as she bent down to whisper in the brunette's ear. Alex was smiling at whatever the woman was saying and had her hand on top of the red head's that was still gripping her shoulders.

The woman walked away but not before shooting a dirty look to Piper. The blonde just looked out the window wishing she could just get up and leave.

Alex stood up and looked down at the younger woman, "I have to go but good luck with the soap business, kid. I'll see ya soon."

"Doubtful." Piper muttered under her breath but Alex heard it anyway and let out a sexy chuckle.

She walked away from the table and followed the red head outside. Piper watched as they walked across the street together. The red head slipped her hand into the taller woman's back pocket and gave her ass cheek a squeeze causing Alex to throw her head back and wrap an arm around the girl's neck.

Piper shook her head and quickly looked away. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Larry telling him she was coming home early. All she wanted to do was erase her encounter with Alex from her mind and the image of the red head with Alex from her mind.

Unfortunately, Larry was the only way she could do that.

XXX

Nicky and Lorna's apartment smelled heavenly. Polly and Piper had no idea what they were cooking but they couldn't wait to taste it.

Nicky had called Piper last minute and invited her and Polly over for dinner. She said she had some exciting news to tell them and also wanted to show off their new apartment. Lorna had spent weeks decorating it and it definitely showed. She was really enjoying being a little housewife.

As Polly and Lorna talked in the kitchen, Piper went out onto the balcony where Nicky was grilling some vegetables and a steak.

"Really, Nick? A steak?" Piper asked as she sat in a chair sipping her wine.

"Hey, I love Lorna but there's no way she's turning me into a vegetarian. I like meat. Especially pink meat." Nicky winked at her and laughed.

"God that's disgusting."

"Once upon a time you did too, Chapman or have you already forgotten your lesbo days?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. I did meet _you_ during those days."

Nicky looked at her friend as she took a swig of her beer, "Tell me why you and I never hooked up again."

"Because it would've ruined our friendship." Piper smiled at her as Nicky nodded. "And it's not like you didn't try to get in my pants."

"I was just doing what every other girl was trying to accomplish."

Piper rolled her eyes, "That is not true! You make me sound like such a slut."

"You can't deny you weren't popular back then."

"Popular…yes. Slut…not really."

Nicky chuckled as she flipped her steak over.

Piper looked down at her wine glass and let out a breath, "So…speaking of lesbians."

Nicky cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I, uh, ran into your favorite a few days ago."

"And who might that be?"

"Alex fucking Vause."

Nicky's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, yeah? Where at?"

"This tiny café in the Lower East Side."

"What the hell were you doing in the LES?"

"Shut up." Piper sipped her wine feeling annoyed at the subject again.

"Okay…" Nicky pushed her hair back from her face as she stared at her friend. "How'd it go?"

Piper shrugged, "She was an ass as usual but I did find out that you two have become best friends so that was exciting!"

"Chapman, be serious."

"What? I am being serious, Nicky. I'm happy that you two hang out and talk about my business."

"First of all, she asked me a question and I answered it and second of all, we are not best friends. We got along really well at her showing and yeah, Lorna and I have hung out with her a few times since then but that's it." Nicky downed the rest of her beer, "Besides, what do you care?"

"I don't care."

"It sounds like you do. You got a thing for Vause?"

"Nicky!" Piper said through gritted teeth.

Nicky put her hands up in defense, "Hey, I don't blame you. She's fucking hot and it has been awhile since you've traveled to the land down under."

Piper stood up and ran her hand through her hair, "Fuck you, Nichols."

Nicky laughed as she watched her friend walk back into the apartment.

XXX

The four women were sitting around the dining room table eating their dinner and talking. They had already emptied one bottle of wine and were now working on the second.

Lorna forked some pasta and looked at Piper, "So, Pipes, how's Larry?"

Piper smiled, "He's good. Been writing a lot so he's been busy but everything's going great."

Nicky nodded, "What's he writing now?"

"Um, he just started writing for an independent online magazine. I think it's mostly just essays."

"Pays good?" Asked Lorna as she swallowed her food.

"It pays…okay. But this is just the beginning. He'll be making more money once other jobs come along." Piper quickly gulped the rest of her wine.

Polly put her hand on Piper's arm, "Tell him we're all very proud and happy for him."

"I will."

Lorna smiled at Piper and said, "I'm sure you two needed a break from each other tonight, huh?"

"A break?" Asked Piper confused.

"Because of all the sex you're having." Lorna winked at her causing her to blush. "When I first moved in with Nicky, holy shit we couldn't keep our hands off each other! I mean, we fucked in every room of this apartment and then some."

Nicky smiled proudly as she leaned back in her chair, "Don't forget the balcony, babe."

"Oh, the balcony too! Our neighbors even threatened to call the cops if we didn't keep it down."

"That's when I knew I was doing something right." Nicky exclaimed as she kissed Lorna's cheek. "If you don't have Lorna screaming, then…"

Polly held up her hand, "We get it, Nicky! You guys fucked all over this apartment."

"I hope you at least cleaned it before we came over tonight." Piper said as she looked around trying to keep her dinner down at the idea of sitting in Nicky and Lorna's left over cum.

Lorna laughed loudly, "Of course we did, Chapman!"

Nicky winked at Piper and said, "I'm sure Pipes is keeping Larry very satisfied."

Piper let out a deep breath, "Can we talk about something else other than my sex life?"

"I second that." Polly said as she took a swig of her wine.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you why we brought you over here." Nicky said as she leaned back in her chair. "I've decided to open a second restaurant."

"Really! That's awesome, Nicky!" Exclaimed Piper.

"Yeah, that's great!" Polly smiled. "So business is going well, I take it?"

"Really fucking well. I've been going back and forth on the idea for a few months now but Lorna talked me into it."

Lorna smiled to herself, "What would you do without me?"

Nicky shook her head and kissed her softly on the lips.

Piper folded her hands on the table, "Where are you going to open it?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of Bushwick but I haven't settled on anything yet. It won't be for awhile so I still have time."

"There's a lot of great places in Brooklyn, Nicky. If you want, I could go with you to check some neighborhoods out." Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'd fucking love that, Chapman."

Polly held up her glass, "Well, here's to The Dirty Slut part 2."

The women cheered and downed the rest of the wine bottle.

XXX

A week later, Piper was sitting in her office typing furiously on her laptop when, Jane, her secretary walked in.

"Piper?"

"Yes, Jane?" She said without looking up from her computer.

"There's a woman here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment and I told her you were busy but she won't go away."

Piper sighed, "Who is it?"

"Alex Vause."

Piper's head snapped up, "Alex Vause?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alex Vause is here?"

"Yes. Should I send her away?"

Piper bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "No. Um, send her in."

Jane nodded and walked away. Piper leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest as Alex walked in.

The tall brunette smirked at her, "Is that the way you always greet people?"

"What the hell are you doing here and how do you know where I work?"

"Well, hello to you too." She looked around her office. "Nice digs, kid. I feel like I'm standing in a Crate and Barrel catalogue."

"You didn't answer my questions. What are you-"

"Doing here. Yeah, I got it." Alex sat down in the chair against the wall and ran her hands up and down the leather. "Nice chair. Very beautifully made."

Piper swallowed as she watched her fingers move up and down her chair, "Alex…"

The brunette looked at her and smiled, "I came to ask you to dinner tomorrow night."

Piper laughed loudly, "Are you serious! Why the fuck would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because I'm famous."

"And humble too." Piper muttered.

Alex chuckled, "Look, Nicky is giving me and a guest a free meal as a thank you for the invite to my showing and I thought I'd ask you to be my guest."

"No." Piper shook her head. "No fucking way."

"Would you hear me out, please?"

"No! I am not going on a date with you!"

Alex's eyebrows shot up and she smirked, "A what?"

Piper closed her mouth quickly as she mentally kicked herself for saying that.

"I'm not asking you on a date, kid. Don't you have a boyfriend? Curly brown hair, wears a lot of sweaters, goofy looking…"

"Larry is not goofy looking and he…never mind. The answer is still no."

Alex stood up and walked over to Piper's desk. She put her hands on it as she leaned over slightly staring at the tiny blonde before her.

Piper gulped as she looked into Alex's piercing green eyes accentuated with perfect eye liner. She could see Alex's arm muscles flex under the material of her rolled up t-shirt and her mouth quickly became filled with saliva.

The brunette was very serious, "You're getting the wrong impression of me and I want to apologize for being an asshole."

"So you're taking me out to a free dinner? That's not much of an apology."

"I never said the dinner was my apology." Alex smirked as she watched Piper narrow her eyes at her. "It's just one dinner. It won't kill you."

Piper sighed as she looked out the window briefly, "If I agree which I'm not doing…but if I agree then what time are we talking?"

"8."

"I'll think about it…"

Alex's smile grew wider, "Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30." She turned and walked toward the door.

"I didn't say yes!" Piper yelled after her.

Alex looked over her shoulder and winked at her, "And I won't tell Larry if you decide to wear something slutty."

"Alex!" Piper yelled out again.

"See you tomorrow, Piper Chapman!"

And with that, the tall brunette was gone leaving a very confused and slightly annoyed Piper in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure what the fuck she was doing or why she was even considering going to dinner with Alex but she had gotten dressed anyway and was now watching the clock on the nightstand.

7:15.

Alex said she'd pick her up at 7:30 and every fiber of Piper was telling her to back out. She'd seriously thought about calling Nicky for Alex's number to call and cancel but there was something stopping her. She'd knew Alex would never let her live it down if she canceled and she wanted to prove something to the cocky brunette. She wanted to let Alex know that she wasn't fazed by her and didn't fawn over her like every other girl.

She was glad Larry decided to have dinner with a magazine editor tonight.

7:20.

Piper looked at herself in the full length mirror. After trying on dozens of outfits, she remembered the snarky quip Alex made in her office and decided to "punish" her a little bit by wearing a fairly sexy outfit.

She was wearing a skin tight light pink dress with thick straps that criss-crossed in the back. The dress highlighted all of her special features. It made her curves stand out more, her tiny boobs look bigger and fuller and really showed off her toned legs. She complimented the dress with black heels that made her calves look more muscular.

She smiled at herself just thinking about how torturous the dress would be to Alex. She knew the brunette would want to fuck her in it but couldn't. She had made Piper a promise to be nice which would be difficult with Piper's outfit.

7:28.

Piper grabbed her black clutch and shoved her essentials inside. She did one last check in the mirror and left her bedroom.

The doorbell rang.

_7:30. Right on time. _She thought.

It rang again.

"I'm coming!" Piper called out as she walked down the stairs toward the front door. She let out a breath as she opened the door expecting to find the tall cocky brunette standing there. Instead it was a short chubby man dressed in a suit. "Oh…hello."

The man smiled at her, "Hello, Ms. Chapman. Ms. Vause sent me to pick you up. Are you ready to go?"

Piper nodded and followed the man to a limo parked outside her house. She furrowed her brows as he opened the door, "Is this for me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Piper looked inside thinking she'd see Alex but it was empty, "Um, where is Alex?"

"Waiting for you. I'll take you to her now."

Piper nodded and climbed inside. She relaxed back into the large leather seat as she looked around. She hadn't been in a limo since her prom. She hated her prom so maybe this experience would be a lot better.

She looked outside and enjoyed the view of the city getting bigger and bigger as they drove away from Park Slope. She was suddenly very nervous yet grateful Nicky would be working tonight just so she had someone to keep her calm.

The limo pulled up outside Nicky's restaurant. The driver got out and opened Piper's door. She smiled at him as she walked inside.

The place was pretty busy. Piper smiled knowing Nicky's restaurant was doing great. She could see why she was opening another location.

"Chapman!" Nicky's voice rang out over the crowd as she walked over to her. "Fuck, woman! You look incredible. All this for Alex?"

Piper blushed under Nicky's prying eyes. She smoothed out her dress and shrugged, "I have my reasons for wearing it. Now where the fuck is she?"

"Not here yet but she already had me section a table off for you guys. Come on."

Piper followed Nicky to the very back corner away from most of the crowd. She sat down as Nicky handed her a menu, "She's not here yet?"

"Nope."

"That fucking bitch. She said-"

"Relax, Chapman. She's not standing you up." Nicky laughed at her friend and walked away.

She returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, "Alex requested this. Personally, I think it tastes like garbage but whatever."

Piper just shook her head, "What the fuck am I doing here, Nick?"

"What do you mean?"

"I should be at home doing housework or reading a book waiting for Larry. I shouldn't be here waiting for some tall arrogant artist to show up and prove something to me." She looked up at her friend. "What do you think I should do?"

Nicky took in a breath and put her hand on Piper's shoulder, "If it were me, I'd stay and see what the super hot lesbian has to say. Besides," She let go of her shoulder and winked at her, "Don't you wanna see the look on her face once she sees you in that dress?"

Piper smirked, "Okay, that's definitely worth staying for."

"That's my girl."

Nicky walked away again. Piper sipped her wine and relaxed into the booth. She grabbed her phone and began playing a game waiting for Alex to arrive.

15 minutes later, Piper got up to use the restroom. She had played Candy Crush for too long and felt the need to check her hair and make-up. As she stood up from the table, she heard that familiar voice she was becoming very fond of.

"Holy shit, kid. Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Piper turned around and saw Alex standing there with her mouth open as her eyes scanned Piper up and down. The blonde felt very warm under Alex's gaze but she really loved the effect she was having on the brunette. Her reaction was just what she wanted.

Piper looked down at her outfit and shrugged, "It was just something I had lying around."

"Bullshit." Alex approached the table and threw her purse into the booth.

"Do you not like my dress?" Piper asked playfully.

"Fuck no, I don't _like_ it. I fucking _love_ it but hate you for wearing it." Her green eyes looked over the blonde again as she licked her dry lips. "If that is how you dress when someone takes you to dinner then we should have dinner every fucking night."

Piper laughed, "Thank you, I guess." She looked Alex up and down too. The brunette had chosen to wear a black skirt that showed off her long fair skinned legs and a loose white scoop neck shirt with a small black skull on the shoulder. Her hair was pulled back half way with the blue tips curled a little at the end. Piper was feeling a little warm again. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh, this? Just something I had lying around." Alex winked at her. "Were you getting ready to go somewhere?"

"Nope. Nowhere."

Alex slid into the booth across from her, "Sorry, I'm late. I got held up with stupid work shit. Have you been here long?"

Piper shook her head and sat down.

"Good." Alex took a sip of her wine. "Did you like the limo?"

"I did. Very much. Even if it was a little cheesy."

Alex laughed, "Well, I wasn't going to let you take a cab or the subway. Especially looking like that. Anybody could've snatched you."

Piper made a mental note to keep track of how many times Alex commented on her outfit. She was very glad she didn't chicken out.

They ordered their food and began to eat as it arrived. Nicky walked over to them and smiled.

"Everything good so far, ladies?"

Piper smiled, "This is really delicious, Nick."

"No shit. You might be the only person in NYC who knows how to make penne pasta taste good." Alex said as she forked her pasta.

"Well, thanks! Oh, and Alex…thanks for the painting. You really didn't have to do that."

"Hey, you needed something to put on that wall." Alex nodded over to the brick wall behind them where one of Alex's paintings was currently hanging. "Looks good up there."

Nicky admired it as she crossed her arms, "It does. Well, I'll let you two get back to your non-date. Call me if you need me." She gave Piper a little wink and walked away.

"You gave her a painting?"

Alex just shrugged and ate her food.

"Is that your thing? Giving paintings to people you just met?"

"Ouch, kid. Easy with the punches."

Piper's face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's okay. I know I haven't given you the best impression of me." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned back in her seat. "I came in here to check the place out and noticed she didn't have anything on the wall. Gave it to her for free since I know she's a fan of mine. I believe you were the one who told me that."

"Right."

A few moments passed as they ate their food and drank their wine. Piper was really curious as to why she was really here.

"I can't believe Larry let you go out dressed like that."

_That's comment number 5._

Piper sat back against her seat, "He has some work thing tonight so he doesn't know how I look."

"Work thing, huh? Jesus, are you two already sick of each other? It's only been, what…a few weeks of living together, right?"

"We are not sick of each other. And besides, what the hell do you know about relationships anyway? I bet your longest relationship lasted just a few hours, am I right?" Piper asked as she crossed her arms.

Alex smirked, "I would hardly call fucking someone a relationship but yeah, I've had relationships that have lasted a few _hours_." She made sure to put emphasis on the word 'hours'.

Piper blushed a little, "What does your girlfriend think of you being here with me?"

"My what?"

"Girlfriend. You know the red head I saw at your showing and again at the café last week. Does she know you're here drooling over another woman's dress?"

"And you say I'm cocky." Alex gave her a wink. "First of all, if you didn't want me drooling over your dress then you shouldn't have worn it. And second of all, Candace is not my girlfriend."

"She seemed like a girlfriend to me with the way you were…" She trailed off and looked out the window mentally kicking herself for saying too much.

"She's just a friend. I've known her for a long time and we dated briefly but that's it." Alex smirked at Piper. "Anything else you want to know?"

Piper shot her a look, "Aren't you supposed to be apologizing for being an asshole? This doesn't seem like much of an apology."

"I told you the dinner isn't my apology. You're just here to keep me company."

Piper rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the painting on the wall. She smiled a little and turned back to the brunette who was staring at her, "You do have a lot of talent. I'll give you that."

"I try."

"Some of those brush strokes, though, I've never seen before."

Alex looked at her painting and then back at Piper, "Those aren't brushstrokes, per se."

"Oh? What are they, then?"

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

Piper nodded confused.

"Okay, but just remember you asked." Alex took a gulp of wine and exhaled. "The movements you see in the paint are actually made from...a human. A girl to be more specific."

"I don't understand."

"A few months ago I was really into this experimental phase where I didn't want to use a brush. I wanted to use anything but a brush and see how it works. I tried everything I could: clothes, shoes, cooking utensils, electric cords, etc. Anything I could smear through paint I did. Some of it was pretty rad but I was still looking for something better. Something that would really make the colors stand out. Something you just didn't see at MoMA."

Piper was resting her face on her hand as she heard Alex speak, "And?"

"I was sort of seeing this girl, Rosie, and she came by my studio late one night. We got pretty drunk and…uh, fucked." Alex looked at the blonde woman in front of her trying to gauge her reaction. Piper sat up straight but didn't say anything. She continued. "After the third orgasm, I noticed her body moving in a way that intrigued me so I grabbed a large piece of canvas and covered it in a few different colors of paint. I had her lie down on the canvas and resumed...fucking her."

Alex took a sip of water and adjusted her glasses, "Her body moved around the paint so beautifully that I knew I found what I was looking for. When we were done, I loved what I saw. The paint blended together in a way that I knew I could never get with a brush and I loved it. I did a few more paintings like that but eventually stopped and moved onto a different phase that didn't require me fucking some chick. I figured that painting would be perfect for Nicky."

Piper gulped and took a large sip of her water. She sure wasn't expecting Alex to tell her that story. She set her water down and glanced back at the painting. She wasn't sure what to say about it.

Alex folded her hands on the table, "Aren't you going to tell me how much of a pig I am for doing that? Or at least call me a pervert?"

Piper shook her head as she looked back at Alex, "No."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd have something to say."

"You're an artist. You do what you have to do to create beautiful pieces."

Alex's eyebrows shot up. She wasn't expecting Piper to say that. She thought the blonde would get up and leave after that story but instead she called the painting 'beautiful'.

"So you don't have girlfriends just muses?" Piper asked.

"A girl isn't my muse. The female body is. It's very special and beautifully designed like an instrument. And when played correctly, it can be simply remarkable." Alex said as she stared at Piper. Her face was very serious. Piper knew she wasn't kidding around. This was a side of Alex she had never seen before and she was really enjoying it.

"I have to admit, I like this side of you, Alex. Open and honest and real."

"I thought you liked the arrogant smart ass side, too?" Alex smirked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Piper chuckled as she licked her lips, "So how did you get into art?"

"My mom." She placed her glasses on her head and leaned back in her seat. "I was really into drawing and painting as a kid and she encouraged that. My dad was the drummer of some shitty metal band and the only time he came around was to beat up on my mom and call her names. Art was an escape from all of that for me and when I came out in middle school…none of the girls fucking liked me because they thought I was gross and wanted to fuck them so they bullied me. I toughened up and dove into art even more. After high school, I enrolled at School of Visual Arts and studied abroad for awhile knowing that being a painter was what I really wanted to do. I wasn't going to let my dad or those little bitches get the better of me so I made a plan to get rich and famous and travel the world fucking whoever I wanted and not giving a fuck what anyone thinks. That's basically my life in a nutshell."

"Is that who I am to you? Some girl you want to fuck and paint a picture for and then be done with?" Piper was suddenly angry as she stood up from the table. "That's what this is all about, huh? You showing up in random places and asking me to dinner and putting down my boyfriend. All so I can find you charming and exciting and get you in my pants!"

"What! Piper no that's not-"

"Excuse me." She walked away and headed straight to the bathroom.

Alex stood up and followed her finding her hiding inside a stall. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty.

"Piper, listen to me."

"Go away, Alex! I can't believe I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. Can you just come out here so I can talk to you?"

Piper opened the stall door, "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I've heard enough already." She closed the door again and leaned against it.

"You are not some girl I just want to fuck and be done with. You're not a muse either. You're the girl that came up to me in a bar and introduced yourself. That's it." She put her hands on the stall door and hung her head. "I like you. I like talking to you and hanging out with you and I'm sorry for being a dick to Larry. I won't say anything mean about him again. I just want to hang out with you and want to continue hanging out with you."

There was a moment of silence as Alex backed away from the door so Piper could open it. The two women stared at each other before Alex spoke up again, "Other girls I've met I only wanted sex but not you, kid. You're not like the other girls and I don't know why. This might be the wine talking or the fucking delicious pasta but I do really like you Piper Chapman. There's something about you that I can't shake and I want to know more of you if that's still possible."

Piper looked down at her feet and then back up at Alex who was also looking down, "Okay."

Alex's head shot up, "Okay, what?"

"We can keep hanging out but how about you refrain from any more stories tonight. I think I've heard enough for now."

Alex smirked, "Deal. Now can we go back to dinner? I still haven't given you my apology."

Piper nodded and the two women walked back to their table in silence.

* * *

To be continued...

I'll get the next part to you very soon. I promise. Thanks for all the love, guys! Keep it up!


End file.
